Monster (2009)
Monster is an anime television series based on the manga by Naoki Urasawa. It was adapted into an anime by Madhouse, which originally aired between April 2004 and September 2005 on Nippon TV. It was directed by Masayuki Kojima and written by Tatsuhiko Urahata, it features original character designs by long-time Studio Ghibli animator Kitarō Kōsaka which were adapted for the anime by Shigeru Fujita. The English dub of Monster is produced by Salami Studios for Viz Media and aired between October 12, 2009 and September 13, 2010. English Voice Cast *Caitlin Glass - Beate, Librarian *Lucian Leigh *Chris Smith - BKA Employee (ep14), Customer C (ep18), Dr. Geidel, Martin, Motorcycle Driver, News Anchor (ep54), News Announcer (ep31), News Announcer (ep51), Police Officer (ep52), Ruhenheim Police Officer, Witness B (ep61), Wolf's Subordinate (ep16) *Chris Kent (Credited Twice) *David Vincent - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep14), Inspector#1 (ep18), Neo-Nazi Arsonist (ep17), Police Officer (ep1), Reporter (ep7) *David Lodge - Director (ep8), Doctor (ep39), Dr. Schumann, Driver, Inspector Egon Weissbach, Inspector Kohl (ep19), Judge (ep52), Kunz, Man (ep38), Old Man (ep28), Police Assistant (ep52), Security Guard (ep37), Yamamoto (ep35) *Doug Stone - Assistant (ep42), Hotel Manager (ep43), Ivan Kurten (ep6), Janitor (ep60), Liason (ep28), Man (ep71), Mr. Buchner (ep3), Mr. Hesse (ep8), Mr. Shaun (ep13), Mustafa, Old Man (ep51), Police (ep7), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Priest (ep3), Priest (ep30), Principal Galbreckt (ep40), Reporter (ep44), Smoker (ep29), Turkish Merchant (ep15), Zoback (ep50) *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Baker's Wife (ep5) *Heather Halley *Julie Ann Taylor - Boy (ep36), Boy B (ep49), Carl (ep3), Desk Nurse (ep47), Fritz Mueller (ep21), Lotte Frank, Nurse (ep1), Prostitute B (ep49), Woman A (ep67), Young Johann Liebert *Joe Di Mucci - Deniz (ep17), Hartmann *Kyle Hebert - BKA Employee D (ep48), Doctor (ep36), Erica's Husband (ep71), Fritz Verdemann, Magnificent Steiner Announcer, Male Student A (ep5), Man (ep40), Man (ep57), Maurer, News Anchor (ep70), Police (ep1), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Reporter (ep44), Security Guard (ep4) *Keith Silverstein - Dignitary (ep35), Doctor (ep1), Johann Liebert, Man (ep57), Man in Black B (ep57) *Karen Strassman - Nina Fortner, Prostitute E (ep49) *Kirk Thornton - Doctor (ep11), Dr. Oppenheim, Gross (ep10), Günther Milch, Inspector (ep4), Heitmaier (ep24), Man E (ep67), Mr. Liebert, News Reporter (ep72), Police Officer (ep3), Reporter (ep7), The Baby *Liam O'Brien - Dr. Kenzo Tenma *Sarah Catherine Morgan *Michael McConnohie - Bartender (ep13), Doctor (ep8), Dr. Boyer, Franz Bonaparta, Frog B (ep47), Police Chief Hamrik, Police Inspector (ep22), Police Inspector (ep50), Police Interrogator, Police Officer (ep73), Professor Kronecker, Rosso (ep18), Subordinate (ep15), Train Conductor (ep40), Turkish Man (ep17) *Mike McFarland - Announcer (ep36), Dr. Norden, Michael Mueller, Police Officer (ep3) *Michelle Ruff - Aishe, Blonde Nurse (ep3), Co-Worker (ep6), Head Nurse (ep12), Nurse (ep2), Pionere (ep13), Turkish Woman (ep1), Woman (ep28) *Michael Sorich - Bartender (ep10), Bartender, Detective B (ep43), Florist (ep5), Man on Street (ep44), Mr. Fortner, Old Turkish Man (ep17), Police (ep8), Police Chief (ep13), Publisher (ep48), Reporter (ep3), Sniper (ep46) *Melodee M. Spevack - Elna Tiess, Mrs. Liebert, Mrs. Lintner (ep27), Nurse (ep2), Old Woman (ep41), Old Woman (ep51), Patient (ep8), Survivor (ep39), Woman (ep5) *Richard Epcar - Inspector Heinrich Lunge, Man D (ep67) *Rene Veilleux *Steve Kramer - Baker (ep5), Detective (ep73), Detective B (ep64), Director Udo Heinemann, Konrad (ep68), Petrov *Sam Regal - BKA Employee B (ep48), Constantine (ep32), Customer (ep49), Guest B (ep36), Killer (ep31), Man A (ep67), Neighboring Student (ep26), Peter (ep5), Reporter (ep3), Reporter B (ep46), Student (ep25), Toshio Iwai (ep35) *T. Axelrod *Tony Oliver - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep58), Customer A (ep18), Detective A (ep48), Doctor (ep8), Doctor (ep36), Driver (ep56), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Host (ep67), Japanese Dignitary (ep35), Man (ep70), Turkish Man (ep17) *Tara Platt - Eva Heinemann *Patrick Seitz - Board Director (ep3), Doctor A (ep1), Driver (ep3), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Inspector (ep3), Man B (ep67), Man in Black A (ep57), Mr. Heimer (ep5), News Anchor (ep2), News Anchor (ep72), Police Officer (ep3), Wolfgang Grimmer *William Frederick - Blind Old Man (ep5), Guest A (ep36), Patient (ep8) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Barbara Goodson - Boy (ep41), Headmistress (ep49), Mrs. Fortner, Old Woman (ep50), Patient (ep2), Teacher (ep44) *Beau Billingslea - Milan Kolasch (ep62) *Cam Clarke - Richard Braun *Cindy Robinson - Boy (ep40), Boy (ep65), Boy Bully (ep55), Cleaning Lady (ep55), Hunsa, Martin (ep33), Mother (ep33), Mrs. Liebert (ep57), News Reporter (ep39), News Reporter (ep44), Waitress (ep32), Wounded Mother (ep34) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Nurse (ep46), Wim Knaup *Dan Woren - BKA Employee E (ep48), Bartender (ep70), Doctor (ep1), Dr. Aizen, Hans Georg Schuwald, Inspector#2 (ep18), Police (ep11), Reinhardt Messner, TV Anchor (ep10) *Dave Mallow - Peter Capek *Dean Wein - Frankfurt Police Inspector, Reporter B (ep63) *Derek Stephen Prince - Baby's Subordinate (ep17), Dr. Rudy Gillen *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Minh, Nurse (ep66) *Doug Erholtz - Arno (ep61), Gun Dealer (ep60), Herbert, Male Student B (ep5), Otto Heckel, Police Officer (ep57), Survivor (ep39), Train Conductor B (ep40) *Douglas Lee - Goedelitz (ep15) *Grant George - Detective A (ep64), Detective B (ep51), Detective Batela, Henchman (ep64), News Anchor (ep62), Police Interrogator (ep52), Police Officer (ep70), Police Officer (ep73), Staff (ep57), Thug A (eps64-65) *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Peter Jürgens *JB Blanc - BKA Employee A (ep48), English Husband (ep20), Reporter (ep57), Roberto *Jamieson Price - Guest C (ep36), Hugo Bernhardt, Legal Counselor (ep53), Mr. Lintner (ep27), Reporter A (ep46) *Jason C. Miller - Max Steindorf *Jessica Gee-George - Anna & Johann's Mother, Franca Henich, Ilsa (ep52), Mrs. Hesse, Mrs. Hillman (ep68) *Jessica Straus - Izzy, Martin's Mother (ep33), Milos, Prostitute (ep34), Turkish Prostitute, Woman (ep51) *Joe J. Thomas - Henich, Man C (ep67), Old Farmer (ep66), Serial Killer (ep63), Weissbach's Assistant (ep63) *Kaiji Tang - Detective (ep63) *Kevin Brief - Inspector Filip Zeman (ep42) *Kevin Seymour - Dr. Takahashi (ep35), Gehrmann, Hotel Manager (ep23), Picture Book Man (ep69), Restaurant Owner (ep36), Vietnamese Elder (ep34) *Kirsten Potter - Barbara Mueller (ep21) *Laura Bailey - Dieter, Mother (ep36), Nurse (ep36), Nurse (ep48), Prostitute A (ep49), Waitress (ep27), Warden (ep23), Wife (ep28) *Mari Devon - Jan Suk's Mother, Old Farmer (ep66) *Marianne Miller - Young Peter Capek (ep62) *Megan Hollingshead - Anchorwoman (ep10), Eisler Memorial Nurse, Female Reporter (ep1), Receptionist (ep4), Richard's Ex-Wife, Teacher (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Melissa Fahn - Dancer (ep64) *Melora Harte - Old Woman (ep22), Petra *Michael Sinterniklaas - Detective Jan Suk *Paul St. Peter - BKA Chief, Bar Owner (ep23), Dr. Julius Reichwein, Eisler Memorial Doctor, Man (ep11), Police Chief (ep7), Police Inspector (ep17), Truck Driver (ep20), Turkish Man (ep17) *Peter Beckman - Helmut Wolf *Peter Lurie - Karel Ranke, Robbie *Philece Sampler - Elderly Woman (eps68-69), Young Johann Liebert (ep65) *Richard Cansino - Alkoholist (ep51), Crowd (ep37), Detective Janacek, Eisler Memorial Doctor B, Hotel Manager (ep68), Police Officer (eps53-54), Realtor (ep11) *Roger Craig Smith - Martin, Mr. Jibo (ep22), Rich Man (ep23) *Spike Spencer - Rheinhart Dinger (ep63) *Stephanie Sheh - Boy A (ep49), Clara, Girl (ep9), Hot Dog Vendor, Nurse (ep8), Prostitute C (ep49), Shemel's Sister, Teacher (ep49), Vietnamese Doctor *Travis Willingham - Bar Customer (ep70), Christof Sievernich, Eva's Gardener (ep14), Man F (ep67), Police Officer (ep73) *Troy Baker - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Vic Mignogna - Gustav Milch (ep54), Hotel Manager (ep55), Police Officer (ep53), Police Officer (ep65), Young Man (ep51) *Victoria Harwood - English Wife (ep20) *Wendee Lee - Antonin, Boy (ep29), Fake Margor Langer, Lunge's Wife (ep14), Martin's Mother, Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep11), Shemel *Yuri Lowenthal - Karl Neumann, Police Assistant (ep19) Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime